Bleeding Hearts
by NightHawk24
Summary: Rin had been killing Murderers and Rapist for two years.She thinks she's doing the world a favor, but what happens when she falls in love? Will she give it all up? Or will the law catch up with her first? RinXMiku Yuri ,Lemon in later chapters.
1. Two sides to Justice

**I had this idea for a while. So I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

Looking into his eyes I see nothing but darkness and lust. For that reason I put a knife into his chest as he slept. My hands now covered in blood I let it dripped off my fingers. I cant help but feel something inside of me…seeing my white dress covered in red, hearing the sound of a knife going into his chest. The power to end a life in my hands…I think I found my calling in life.

2 years later

_"Today there was another murder in a hotel in downtown Tokyo. Akira Bensen a wanted murder and rapist was found dead in a hotel room. Police say that he died from a knife wound to the neck. This is the fourth murder of this month and 49th of the year. All victims are or were wanted criminals involving murder or rape." The TV changes to the Hotel room covered in yellow tape. The report walks up to a police officer. "I'm here with Head homicide detective Kaito who will explain the situation…" The reporter turns to Kaito._

_"The body has been in the hotel room for a couple days, and like the other murders little evidence was left. Nothing we can really go off of…" Kaito heard his name being called from the room._

_"One last question Detective…Is this Murder a danger to the general public?" the Report asks._

_"Every Murderer is a danger to everyone and himself/herself. But this one seems to only target criminals who were wanted or who just got out of prison. People with no record of any kind should be safe, including children and most young adults. I haft to go." Kaito says turning to the room and jogging over to the room._

_The report turns back to the camare "If you have any information about this please call…"_

Rin turns off the TV "Another job well done…" she says standing up from her chair. Rin walks back to the kitchen where several knifes sat in the sink. She goes back to cleaning the fresh blood off, "I wonder when they will find what's his face…" Rins says thinking about it for a moment. Just about a hour ago she killed another murderer. This guy was found innocent due to lack of evidence, Rin had been following the case for a couple months now. He had killed a young girl and buried her somewhere on the country side, her body still has yet to be found. The girl's family was horrified that the man was loose, Rin track him down and killed him at his house. He lived alone so nobody was going to notice he was gone. Of course until the smell becomes so bad that it might catch the attention of someone.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Rin reaches under the sink and pulls out a 9mm handgun. She loads a round into the camber and puts it in back of her pants and covers it with her shirt. Rin also takes a Knife holds it in her hand. Looking out the eye hole she set the knife down on the table next to the door, she undoes the lock and opens it.

"Hi Rin do you remember me?" the teal hair girl asks still in her school uniform.

"uhhhh no as a matter of fact…" Rin said.

"Its me Hatsune Miku…from school…the same class?" Miku says trying to keep this visit from going sour.

Rin thought back to this morning, it was her first day of high school. She had started school so her neighbors would think she was a normal girl. Plus a young girl not at school in the middle of the day was odd. Rin then remembers the teal hair girl sat next to her "Oh…you sit next to me in class…wait…why are you here? And how do you know where I live?" Rin asks holding the Gun behind her back flipping the safety off.

"I live across the street! I saw you coming to your house an hour ago." Miku smiles.

Rin then notices her backpack "What's in the bag?" she asked.

"oh it's my school stuff…I was wondering if you wanted to do homework today?" Miku asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Rin first thought was to turn her away but if she had friends, the more normal she would seem. "uhh give me and second…" Rin closes the door and turns the safety on, she rushes to the sink and takes the knife and hides them under the sink along with the Handgun. "ok…that should be everything…" Rin says walking back to the door. Before opening it she turns the TV back on.

Rin opens it and lets Miku in "Sorry if the place looks kind of mess didn't have much time to clean. I never get visitors." Rin says getting a chair from the kitchen. "You could sit on the couch." She say sitting across from her.

Miku opens her bag and pulls out some papers "I just thought since you came in the middle of the year you could use some help." She says.

Rin gets her bag and takes out todays homework "Well you got that right…I don't get any of this." Rin says with a small blush. She hadn't been to school for two years, ever since she killed her father.

"Ok let's get started!" Miku cheers happily.

Meanwhile

Kaito stared down at the body looking at the cut across the neck "The cut is so clean…looks like just one swipe did the trick." He says under his breath.

"Detective phone call…" The pink hair officer named Megurine Luka walks in.

Kaito takes the Cell phone "This is Kaito…what? Another one? Give me the address!" he says taking out a pencil and paper. He jots down the address and rushes outside "Megurine come on! Theres been another murder not too far from here!" He yells running to his car.

Luka rushes over "what about this one? Are you sure it's the same murderer?" She asks getting in the police car.

"I positive the victim was Jean wattson! He was charged with murder of a little girl and was found innocent! He became a target as soon as he left the courts, which was today!" Kaito says speeding down the streets. It took them thirty minutes to reach the right neighborhood.

They reach the street and police had already blocked off the house. "Come on let's see what we can find." Kaito says turn off the car. They walk up a police officer "what's the situation?" Kaito asks.

"The Landlord found him dead; he says he was going to ask for the rent but jean didnt answer. To prove a point he unlocked the door so he could tell him off. But found him in a pool of blood in the living room." The officer says.

Kaito and Luka walk up to the house going under the yellow tape. The smell of blood was very strong "I can't do this!" Luka says starting to walk out.

Kaito grabs her "No…you need to if you're going to be my partner." He says.

Luka nods "ok…lets get this over with." She says.

Back with Rin 1 hour later

Rin looked at the question as if it was in another language "I still don't get it." She says looking at Miku.

"Ok...I think we should call it a night…" Miku says closing her notebook. She then looks over at the TV and the news was still on. It was a special report, this also catches Rin attention.

_The same reporter from the hotel was in front of the house that Rin was at a couple of hours ago "We now have Reports that there was another murder at the home of Jean Wattson. He was accused of murdering a little girl but was found innocent of all charges. Law Enforcement says that he was kill just hours ago and Detective say that this could be there chance…"_

"Yeah right…." Rin says in the middle of the broadcast.

"What do you mean by that?" Miku asks now looking at Rin.

Rin had forgotten that Miku was there "uhhh I was just thinking that if they haven't caught this murder yet then what makes this one any different?" she says turning a bit red. She wasnt use to talking to people so she had to be careful of what she said.

Miku shakes her head "I think they'll catch him soon. They always catch the murderer right?" She asks.

Rin thinks about this for a while and answers a question with a question "What do you think about this murderer? I mean…he only kills Murderers and Rapist…don't you think he's doing the world a favor?" Rin asks. She had wanted to know what people thought about her, if they like what she was doing. Who likes murders and rapist anyways? No one is going to miss them after what they did.

"Regardless Murdering someone is wrong…This person is just trying to justify it be choosing to murder criminals." Miku says turning her head.

"I see…" Rin says rejecting Miku's answer in her head. This was one person and what she said didn't matter. As far as Rin knew the public supported her, Murder and rape cases have went down by almost %50 and still going down. One person wasn't going to stop what she was doing. This was to make sure that no one ever goes through what Rin went through.

"Well see you tomorrow Rin!" Miku says walking towards the door.

"Yeah…see you." Rin puts on a small smile and sees her out.

**END OF PART 1**

**Hope you liked and please Review!**


	2. Justice has no Favorites

**Hello here chapter two not very long but its whatever. The next chapter will be longer! So enjoy and please Review!**

Rin sat in class looking at her work and had no idea how to do it. She looked around the class and every seem to know what they were doing. _"I should of stayed in school damn it…" _she thinks about answering the questions with a random answers.

"pssh!" Miku says from her right.

Rin looks to see and small paper in her hand, it was a note. She takes the note and opens it. To her surprise it was all the answer to the quiz. Rin looked at Miku who was still doing her work. Not giving it a second thought Rin starts writing the answers in.

Else where

"This case is going to put you in your grave Detective you should give it a break." Luka says walking over to Kaito's desk.

Kaito doesn't take his eyes off the report of the Murder the other night. "Officer Megurine when you've been here as long as I have you'll understand why…I've spend so long on this case." He says now turning to the computer.

"Have you found anything that could help?" Luka asks.

"Yes…we did have a witness that says they saw someone leaving the house. But it was to dark to make out any details. They said the person was about 5.4 feet tall and body type is slim. So I've been able to make some guesses on this person…nothing solid. But this person is a women…not very many man are that small. Of course I could be wrong but its something to go off of." Kaito says taking a drink of coffee.

"What do we do from here?" Laku asks walking back to her desk.

"Nothing really…just review the files of past murders and wait for the next one…but be ready to go on a moments notices. She kills people when its least expected." Kaito says.

Luka nods and goes on her computer looking up possible leads. Something caught her eye on the seach engine she was on. It was a picture of the Girl Jean wattson murdered, the headlining message read:

"_Megpoid Family speaks out!"_

Luka clicks the link and reads on:

On the 5th of November Gumi Megpoid was murder before her thirdteenth birthday. The death came as a big loss to the community and her family. But on Feburary 23rd Jean Wattson the suspected murderer was found innocent of all charged accused against him. But later that same day Wattson was found dead in his home. He was murdered with a knife wound to the neck and lose of blood.

The following day after the death was comfirmed the mother of Gumi Megpoid wrote a blog about the event which stated:

_ "The loss of my youngest daughter has been a heavy and almost to hard to bear. Her sister cries almost every night that her young sister isn't there to walk with her to school or to help do her hair. My oldest who is married still cant believe that Gumi is gone. But me…I've hadn't shown much emotion since then. I held it in knowing that I had to be strong for my daughter still living at home. In my head all I could ask for is that justice be done and then I could begin the long road of recovery. But on December 2__nd__ Justice was no where to be found. The Monster that murdered my daughter was founded innocent of all charges! What kind of fucking system is this! You give a man two years for drinking and driving but give a murderer a free pass out! My first thought was that Justice was a lie. But a couple days later I find out that monster was found dead…I started crying…not in sadness but joy. That justice in the end was satisficed and that bastard got what he so rightly deserved! I had heard from the news about a person who was killing Murderers and rapist. At first I thought this person was a crazy psychopath who just killed for the hell of it. But when that man was found dead the very same day he was found innocent…I knew that this person knew that justice was cheated. I may not know this person but I can tell this person was cheated of justice at one point in their life. And at one point said "Fuck the system!" and took the law into there own hands. This person is doing what the government is too afraid to do! This person brought me a sense of peace and now I don't haft to worry about that monster taking another daughter from me. If that person is out there reading this I say thank you. You have brought me peace and I hope the police never catch you. I don't know if you ever heard this from anyone…but your no murderer to me…you are justice"_

Luka took her eyes off the screen for a moment and thought about the words she just read. She closes the page "Crazy bitch…" she say under her breath. Luka knew that there system was the best in the world. It treat everyone fair no matter who they were. The system played no favorites it was on the line, none can comprise it. But people who believe the system is wrong were to emotional to understand it. Justice doesn't have emotions so it makes choose that people will not always like. The reason Luka join the homicide investigation team was so that she could do justice the way it should be done. When people write stuff like this, she took it as a insult to what she was trying to do. She shook off the thoughts and went back to work.

Back at school

Rin sat at her desk with a small lunch in front of her. She shifted a bit and felt the cold steel touch her ribs. Under her shirt was a vest that held her knifes. She didn't have all of them on her just one. It was her personal favorite and was the one that she used to kill almost all her targets. It was a three inch blade that was curved. One swipe of the blade and your neck is spraying blood everywhere.

Rin took a bite from her lunch and then a thought came to her. She needed to thank Miku were giving her the answers. But Miku wasn't in the class, she said that she had to take care of somethings. Time went by and Miku still hadn't come back, but at the last five minutes of launch she came back.

"Hi Rin…sorry that took so long…" Miku says sitting down hiding her face.

Rin knew something was up, but it really wasn't her business. "Hatsune I just want to thank you for earlier about the quiz." Rin says.

Miku turns a bit still hiding her face "oh its no problem…I know you still have a lot to learn." She says.

Rin then takes a chance "did something happened to your face?" she asks.

Miku turns and shows a nasty blue bruise "Oh I…had a bad fall earlier is all." She smiles.

Rin knew that she was lying, this was all to familiar to her. Someone was doing something to her and it wasn't just a angry boyfriend who lose his temper.

"Well make sure you watch your step next time." Rin says. She was going to find out what was going on. Rin didn't know anyone but Miku, so this was now personal. Even though she only met her the other day.

END OF PART 2


	3. Never again

**Rin is Kira? haha never thought of it like that! Good Death Note reference haha! Well heres chapter 3 hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

"Detective Kaito there's been three murders at a High School just outside of Tokyo." The chief says walking up to Kaito's desk. He drops some photos of three dead students "They were all of them had their necks sliced open." He says.

Kaito picks up the photos "Do these kids have any kind of record?" he asks

"One of them does but it was only for underage drinking. The other two have no records to speak of…is it her?" the chief asks.

Kaito considers all the possibilities then speaks "I don't think so…it might just be another copycat…" he says turning back to the computer screen. Over the years kaito had caught several copycats. This was another reason this person needed to be stopped. Other people think that just because the police cant catch this murderer it's a reason for them to try it and blame it on our famous murderer.

"Will you take the case Detective?" the chief asks.

"No…send Officer Megurine she needs more on the job experience without me there." Kaito says.

"Ok I'll have her on the job…" the chief says leaving Kaito to do his work.

Kaito knew that Luka was a smart girl and this case would be her first on her own. He hoped that she can pull it out, because if she solves it she'll get a promotion.

5 hours earlier

Rin waited in her desk for the dismissal bell. Miku said that she was staying after school and seem very reserved. Rin could hear it in her voice and see it in her body language.

The bell rings "I'll see you later Rin." Miku says going out the room.

Rin stands up and starts to tail Miku. She heads outside to the back of the school and stops. Rin heads for a tree and climbs up it with ease. She finds a nice branch and waits.

Then just below up she saw three boys in the school uniform walking past her.

"Looks like you learned from your lesson last time." One of the boys says walking up to Miku. Miku doesn't say anything. "You Bitch answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!" one of them says raising his hand.

One of the boys stops him "I think she's had enough warnings…" he says pulling out a knife walking towards her.

Rin pulled out her Handgun and aims it at the boy. She wasn't planning to kill them now in front of Miku but they were really pushing it. If they threaten to take Miku's life she would pull the trigger.

"What do you think people will think when they see these cuts on your arm?" the boy holding knife says.

One of the boys grabs her arms and gives her a cut that would become a scar. Miku seem to be holding back the scream. Rin really wanted to pull the trigger her finger was twitching but she held back.

Miku still doesn't say anything looking down. Then one of the boys went behind her and started grabbing her breast "Damn if your body wasn't this hot I would beat you sense less…but we have other things in mind." He says now putting his hand down her skirt.

Rin put her Handgun back in her shirt in the holster. She knew that they were only going to mess with her. She maintain control of her emotions, it was very hard to watch. But Rin knew that they were going to pay with their lives. Rin was only fueling the fire inside her.

This went on for about an hour until they finally let Miku go. They did things to her that should never be spoken about. Which now made sense why she didn't say anything about this. Now she would never haft to.

Rin thought for a moment how she would go about this. She didn't have much sex appeal so that was out the door. So she decided to see what will happen if she walks by them alone. She hoped out the tree cleaning her off and now walking towards them. Coming into view the three guys all locked eyes on her.

"Hey you why don't you come here." One of them calls.

Rin pretends to ignore them and keeps walking "Hey I'm talking to get your small ass over here!" one of them yells walking towards her.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and Rin is pulled back. She then finds herself surrounded by the three boys. Rin looks at one of the boys and starts unbuttoning her shirt "haha looks like you know the drill!" he says.

"Tell me…do you believe in hell?" Rin says slowly reaching into her shirt for her knife.

"What the Hell? What kind of question is that?" The boy laughs starting to feel up her leg.

"Just a question…because you see... I've sent a lot of people there."

Rin quickly pulls out her knife and slices open the boys neck. The look on his face showed it all, and then the blood started straying everywhere. Rin was showered with it, but she quickly turns and slices the two other boys necks. They all drop to the ground stuggling around as they drowned on their own blood. Rin watched as the blood soon turned into a pool, she wipes the blood off her face. She was covered in blood from head to toe. A smile comes across Rin face as she watches the last boy takes his last breath. "Never again...will you hurt anyone." she says.

Rin turns from the bodies and runs off the campus.

6 Hours later

Luka stepped out of her car to find the place covered with police. A officer waited for her outside the yellow tape. "Whats the situation?" she asks ducking under the tape.

"Well three dead students both fourth years. All three had their necks sliced open, whoever did this left a mess." The officer says.

Luka sees comes up on the scene. The bodies each have a number on them. This was the first time Luka was on her own. She was hoping to prove herself on this case.

"Was there any witnesses?" Luka asks.

"No Officer Megurine."

Luka puts on her gloves and begins to search the bodies. She finds a Knife on one kid and the others have nothing to really report. For a moment nothing seems to point her anywhere. But then something caught her eye. There was foot paints covered in blood going away from the bodies. Luka walks over to them and was surprised at how small they were. Then a thought came to luka. The person from the Jean wattson Murder was said to be very small. That wasn't public information yet… Luka thought for a moment. "What if she's is a student?" Luka says under her breath.

"Officer Can I get me some interview with some of the students in each of their classes?" Luka asks.

"Yes Officer Megurine I'll ask."

Luka had a crazy feeling that this was the person Kaito has been looking for. She was going to solve this murder and possibly must one of the most wanted criminal in Japan. This really excited Luka and she knew she had something.

Elsewhere

Rin stood in the shower letting the blood run off her body. She had problem getting home, To many people were out. If they saw a little girl covered in blood, they would call the cops, so she hid in a dumpster until the night came. So you can tell she didn't smell very good. Afterwords she was going to go check on Miku. She got out of the shower when she couldn't smell herself anymore. She put on some shorts and a tank top. Before leaving she picked up her knife, but she stop before reaching the door. "I don't think I'll need this…" she say looking at the knife. This was very new to her, leaving her house without any kind of weapon. But for once she didn't see a need to take it with her. She sets the knife down on the table and leaves the house.

Rin felt so defenseless and it really bugged her. But she sucked it up and made her way across the street. Upon reaching Miku's door she paused and made sure she had her story straight. She cant make it seem like she knew what was happening to her. Rin pushes the doorbell and after a couple of seconds Miku answers the door.

"Rin? This is unexpected whats up?" Miku asks opening her door a bit more.

"I was…just wondering if you want to hang out a bit?" Rin said turning a bit red. Talking to people in general always made her blush.

"At 11pm?" Miku says with a little laugh.

Rin felt her insides turn a bit, she had forgotten to consider the time. "well…yeah I guess…I didn't realize it was that late." Rin said very red now.

"haha calm down…you also forgot it's the weekend haha come in." Miku says letting Rin in.

Rin stepped inside, the living more was very clean. "Do you want anything to drink?" Miku asks walking into the kitchen.

"yeah…" Rin says still looking around the living.

Miku comes back with two cans of beer, Rin is about to take one when Miku pulls it back "I'm sorry but I should've ask do you drink at all?" she asks.

Rin is confused at the question but looks at the can of beer. She hadn't had a drop in her life, but she was willing to try it once. "No…but I'm to give it a try." Rin says taking the can.

They both sat in the living opening the cans, Rin kind of stared at her can for a moment. Then after taking a deep breath she took a drink. Rins reaction to the beer makes Miku laugh uncontrollably, Rin starts coughing and turns a bit red.

"Oh my god…that was to funny…" Miku says almost crying.

Rin takes another drink and sets her can down. She notices her arim wrapped in bandages "What happened to your arm?" Rins asks.

Miku takes a big drink before speaking "oh…I just had a bad fall walking home." She says.

Rin smiles "Your not very coordinated are you?" she says taking another drink.

They both laugh but Rin knew the the truth. After a couple more drinks Rin starts feeling really buzzed. This was all new to her and it felt kind of good so she kept drinking. After several beers she was very drunk and she was really goofy.

"You know…I've…been such a loner ever since my mother died." Rin slurs out taking another drink.

Miku was a bit buzzed "what about your father? Don't you have one?" Miku asks.

Rin throws her hand into the air "You kidding me! I hate that fucking asshole…He got what was coming to him." Rin says. Even thought she was drunk she knew to chose her words carefully.

"What happened to him?" Miku asks moving a bit closer to Rin.

"He was killed…My mom killed him." Rin says taking another big drink. She felt bad that she was putting this on her mother. But her mother did try to kill him. Anyone saw it coming, the way he treated her. She was overpowered and killed by Rins father. Several days after that Rin killed her father.

"I'm sorry to that happened to you." Miku says taking Rins hand.

"eh cant change the past…things happen for a reason…" Rin puts the can down. "I'm…gonna rest…my…head…" Rin rest her head on Miku and falls asleep.

"Looks like this is turning into a sleep over." Miku says covering the both of them with a blanket. For once Rin was starting to a bit more normal...for once she felt safe. But why? she wonders drifting off to sleep.

**END OF PART 3**


	4. Putting the pieces together

**Well heres Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy and please Review! Sorry for mistakes**

Luka stood outside the house of Jun Ito one of the teens murdered at the Flowing waters High School(The high school Rin goes to). With her was Officer Kasane Teto, she was on protection detail. "Well let's get this over with." Luka says knocking on the door. No one answered "Kasane do we have that search warrant in line?" she asked.

"Yes…" Before Teto could finish Luka kicks the door open. "Was that necessary!" Teto yells.

"The school doesn't have record of them and the background checks says that all of them are runaways. The school ID's they had were fake. They are all from Nagoya, so no one is coming back here because there all dead." Luka says walking into the house. The house was very messy and beer cans littered the floor. "Watch the door Kasane…" Luka says going into the first room. Nothing but a bed and some papers here and there. Luka looks at some of the papers, nothing but simple drawings. She looks under a bed to find a small box, she pulls it out and takes a look. "What the hell?" she said under her breath. The pictures were of a young high school girl, she was naked. The girl had long Teal hair and was about 5.5 feet tall. Luka went through the other pictures each one made her outraged. The dates on the pictures says that this has been going on for about a year. Putting the lid on the box she marks it as important evidence. Luka went through the other rooms and found simple things, but of different girls from other schools.

Luka finishes up and heads back to the living room "Kasane call Detective Katio…I need his take on this…Lets go." She says walking out the front door.

"I'll do it right away…" Teto says turning to her radio.

Meanwhile

Rin was sitting at her desk doing some of her homework. After a couple of meetings with Miku, Rin was starting to get the hang of the work. Lately Miku has been very happy and full of motivation. Every time Rin saw Miku it brought a smile to her face. Knowing that Miku was free of her nightmare. It also gave Rin Motivation to keep doing her job. That she was doing the right thing.

"Rin are you doing anything after class today?" Miku asks breaking Rin's train of thought.

"As a matter of fact I am. I haft to take care of some personal stuff…why did you have something on your mind?" Rin asked. Rin had become somewhat attached to Miku. Having a friend was one of the best things that has ever happened to Rin.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping sometime…" Miku said a bit disappointed.

"How about we do that tomorrow? I'm sorry but it cant be helped." Rin said. Now that Miku was safe from those boys it was back to work. This next job was going to require all her assassin skills.

"Ok I can wait until tomorrow." Miku replies in a cheerful tone.

After school

Rin walks through town, looking back to make sure no one was following her. Her walk took her to a apartment block in the high class area of town. She goes to the third floor to room 323 and knocks on the door.

The door opens "Rin…its been a while come in…close the door behind you." The voice belonged to Yowane Haku. Rin went in and closed the door. Haku was holding a wine glass that was empty "What beings you back here Miss Kagamine? You've been causing a lot of commotion lately…those high school students were your work right?" Haku asks refilling her wine glass.

"Yeah…that was personal though…You know why I'm here." Rin said taking a seat.

Haku takes a drink "So you lost your handgun right? I can replace that no problem." She says. Haku had been a big supporter of Rin since she started. They have only met three other times each less than five minutes. Haku was the one who found Rin and hired her to kill her husband. Rin normally didn't accept contracts to kill people, but she did when she was short on money. After the job was done, Rin found out that Haku was a weapons collector. Rin got her first Handgun from Haku. "No I still have my gun…I need some…supplies for a upcoming job." Rin said with a sly smile on her face.

Haku stands up and motions her to her room. She leads Rin to her closet "This is all I have at the moment if you need more I'll need time to order it." Haku says. She moves the clothes aside to reveal a wall covered in Guns. "You planning to take down a criminal organization or something haha?" Haku laughs.

"Something like that…" Rin says picking up a PP-2000 sub machine gun.

"You're kidding right?" Haku asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm going to need a Kevlar vest and 4 bricks of Simtext." Rin says putting the PP-2000 in her bag.

Haku sets the glass down "Rin I support you all the way when your killing murderers and rapist. But dealing with Criminal organization is a whole another ball park…" Huka says now getting serious

"I've killed thousands of criminals plus…I'm going to take down a mayor part of the Child sex slave trade. I need to prove that I'm capable of doing anything. That not only Murderers and rapist need to worry about me…but every single criminal! I've have all the info to get it done; they work in the Factory area of town. They pay the local police to look the other way and they pay a lot of money. I've been in the warehouse where the business goes down. Sneaking in isn't going to be hard, I've been planning this for months." Rin says taking five boxes of 9mm's.

Haku smiles " I'll put in the order…give me a week. Just don't get yourself killed." She says patting Rin on the back.

"Thanks I got to go. Call me when you get the order." Rin says heading for the door. She couldn't say that Haku was a friend or someone she knew. There wasn't much of a relationship but more of a understanding. Either way it worked for Rin.

Meanwhile

Luka waits for Kaito in the evidence room with the three boxes found at the victim's house. She needs his take on this.

Kaito opens the door "Officer Megurine you have something for me?" he asks.

"Yes detective…I found these photos at the victim's house. They were doing this for about a year…" Luka says as Kaito opens the box.

He takes a photo of one of the girls "Do you have any names?" he asks putting the photo back and closing the box.

"No…Its her Detective the one you've been after!" Luka says raising her voice.

Kaito shakes his head "Still not enough evidence to prove that…These girls have been abused for the past year…one of them must have snapped, its not uncommon. I would find these girls first before jumping to conclusions. Start with crime scene, one of the girls must go to that High School. We will work on finding the other girls so tomorrow see what you can find." He said. Before leaving the room he stops "One more thing…next month we are cracking down on the Child Sex Slave trade in the factory section of town. Our inside man says some high ranking leaders will be there. I'll need you on the assault team with me. So make sure your shot it on the dot." He said.

"Yes detective…I'll be ready." Luka says.

Kaito nods and leaves the room. Luka looked at the picture of one of the girls. These girls didn't look like they were the violent type. Even if they wanted to, the slashes on the necks of the victims were to perfect. Luka was convinced that this was the person Kaito was after. She pulls out her cell phone and calls Teto "Kasane I want you to call Flowing waters High School and make an appointment with the principle for tomorrow." She says

"I'll get it done Officer Megurine…" Teto says hanging up.

The next day

Rin was walking to the school with Miku for the first time. The feeling of talking with another person was nice. Rin didn't do much talking; Miku was a real chatter box. They reached the school and continued to class. But something caught Rin's eye, it was an unmarked police car. It wasn't a big deal, since the murders were on the grounds. Rin knew that there wasn't enough evidence to link it to her. They both reach their desk and class begins.

The hours went by and it seems like a normal day. But during the middle of the class the door opens "I'm sorry for the interruption but we have some Officers here that would like to say a few words." The principle says. Just then two women walk into the room.

Luka clears her throat "Hello everyone…I'm Officer Megurine and this is Officer Kasane. Were here because of the murders on the campus at happened last week…" Luka stops as her eyes fall on Miku.

Rin can see that something was up. The Officer was now staring at Miku "Could we have a word with you miss…" Luka says pointing at Miku.

"Its Hatsune…and yes." Miku says standing up. She walks to the front of the class and leaves with the Officers.

Rin's heart dropped into her feet, she screwed up somewhere. She gets a hold of herself and concludes they found out Miku was the victim of the boys harassment. This makes Rin feel a whole lot better. But for now she would haft to lay low.

**END OF PART 4**

**What will Miku tell them! Find out in the next chapter! ;D**


	5. Feelings Unknown

**Hello again! Here's another chapter! Things after this chapter should start to pick up. So Enjoy and review! Sorry for typos if any!**

Luka sits down with Miku at a small table in an empty classroom. Teto stood near the door and just watched. "Do you know why we're here Hatsune?" Luka asks.

"You found those pictures didn't you?" Miku said red with embarrassment.

"Yes…Tell me how did you first meet these boys?" Luka asks taking out her notebook and pen.

Miku shifted in her seat a bit "Well…I was a freshman. They saw me walking home one day. At first everything was just verbal. They commented on my body and other things like that. I just ignored them like I always did. But after a couple weeks they started stalking me. Then shortly they threaten to take my life if I didn't do what they said…" she says hiding her face.

"According to the picture dates this has been going on for a year. So why not call the police? What was keeping you from turning them in?" Luka asked.

"They told me if I ever did that they would kill me…they said that they had friends. I was too scared to do anything…and after a while…it became a weekly thing. I just became numb to it." Miku said not looking at Luka directly.

Luka reaches in her pocket and pulls out the cut out pictures of the other two girls. "Do you know these girls?" she asks.

Miku takes the pictures and shakes her head "sorry I don't…" she says giving Luka back the pictures.

"Did they ever physically hurt you?" Luka eyes were locked on Miku.

"Yes…They would hit me if I ever spoke back to them or if I didn't answer them. The day they died…they gave me a cut on my arm. That was the first time they did something like that." Miku says showing them the scare on her left arm. It was a good two inches up her arm.

"Just a couple more questions…Could you tell me what happened that day? The day they died." Luka asks.

"Nothing really different than any other day…I showed up behind the school like I always did and I let them do what they wanted. These sessions go on for about an hour and they let me go…I didn't find out they were dead until the following day…Me and my friend Rin were having a sleep over so I didn't watch the late night news." Miku says.

"Did any of your friends ever know what was going on?" Luka asked writing down Rin's name.

"No none of them had a clue what was going on…If they did the whole school would know." Miku replies.

"So how do you personally feel about the murders?" Luka asks.

Miku finally looks at Luka straight in the eyes"I would be lying if I said I didn't want them killed…But now I'm free from this nightmare. Wouldn't anyone feel the same way as me if they were in my position? wouldn't they be glad their dead!" Miku said.

Luka thinks about this for a while and feels that Miku was right. She personally would want someone dead if they abused her like that. Luka was wondering how many friends Miku had "Tell me about Rin…how you two start talking?" Luka asks deciding to ease out of the interview with a simple question.

Miku smiled for the first time in the interview "She's a shy girl…not the smartest but she is sweet, she just moved here last week. That's all I feel comfortable telling you without her knowing." She says

Luka nods "I understand…I'm sorry for what you been through Hatsune. I know it must not be easy to talk about this. Thank you for your time…You're free to go." Luka says.

Miku stands up and leaves without a word. After the door closes Luka looks at Teto "What do you think?" she asks.

Teto pops her neck before speaking "She doesn't seem like the type. I've seen a lot of murders since I've joined. She's too submissive and it shows…would make her an easy target for guys like that. We should check out the other girls first." She says.

Something's not adding up in Luka's mind "Something's not making sense…if the girls have no knowledge of each other…how would they know where the other girl went to school?" she said.

"They could all be in on it." Teto says.

Luka shakes her head "No there was only one set of foot prints…I could tell that Hatsune feet look a bit to big to match the ones at the crime scene. I don't think it was done by one of the victims…I think it's her!" Luka says curling her fist.

"You mean Justice Right?" Teto asks.

Luka raises a eye brow "Justice?"

Teto pulls out her phone "It's what the webs calling her. The one that kills rapist and murderers." She says showing her a website with the name.

Luka couldn't believe the support Justice was pulling in. Even if they caught her the public would go crazy and probably riot. "I have a feeling about this case! This has Justice's name written all over it. Let's go we need to see the other victims to be sure." She says standing up. They both leave the school and head back to the station.

Later that week

Rin couldn't help but feel so helpless and defenseless. She shifts around in her seat and wipes the sweat from her forehead. This was the first time she had ever been to a mall. The crowds of people really put her on edge. Her hand was in her shirt searching for a knife that wasn't there. Which was a good thing because the first person that touched her would have their neck sliced open. This was the second time that Rin left her house without a weapon. Since this was suppose to be a fun outing, Rin thought she didn't need it.

"Hey Rin you ok? You're sweating." Miku says walking up with their food trays.

Rin jump a bit "Fine! I'm fine! I-I-I just don't like crowds is all." she stutters out with her hands with still in her shirt.

Miku laughs "Why is your hand in your shirt Rin?" she asks.

Rin takes her hand out "Sorry it was an itch…" she shot a bright red. Miku begins eating and Rin tries to eat. But it was hard to focus on eating and everyone around her.

"When was the last time you went to the mall Rin?" Miku asks taking a drink from her soda.

"uh never…this is my first time." Rin says her eyes darting around.

"Your full of surprises Rin… I assume you never been shopping before either." Miku said. Rin stared with a blank expression on her face. "Well were going to have fun today!" Miku cheers.

After they finished Miku took Rin around the mall. The first stop they made was some clothes outlets. Miku was forcing Rin to be more girly by making her wear miniskirts and other girl's clothes. Rin couldn't say she was enjoying herself too much. But Rin was feeling something that made her do whatever Miku said. Maybe it was the fact she was doing what normal girls her age did. After a while she felt more comfortable with Miku. It was something that Rin couldn't explain at the moment.

By the time Rin and Miku were done it was already dark. They walk back home with a lot of clothes and other stuff. "Did you enjoy your first time at the mall Rin?" Miku asks.

"Yeah…it was something different…" Rin says as they reach her front door. She opens the front door and stumbles into her house.

Miku walks in helping Rin out "I want you to start dressing like a woman from now on!" she laughs.

Rin smiles and blushes a bit. Ever since she met Miku Rin has been…happier.

"What are you looking at Rin?" Miku asks blushing as well.

Rin notices that she was staring at Miku "Oh sorry…just…I…well…" Rin didn't know what to say. She was stuttering and her heart was racing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rin…good night." Miku says taking her leave.

Rin stood there still wondering what the hell just happened. She was sweating and her heart was beating like crazy. The thought of Miku send chills and she doesn't know why.

Meanwhile

Luka looks down range at the paper target and fires her MP5K. It was the Gun she would be using in the bust coming up is several weeks. Teto would be in the breaching force that would make first contact. This would Operation would fall under SAT(Special Assault Team) The Police's Counter-terrorism unit. But the Police Department would be heading the operation off. The only SAT support they got was two Snipers. The HVT(High Value Target) were considered expendable. Considering that this was child slave traders, the HVT wouldn't be coming back alive.

The Investigation of the high school murders was not going good at all. The trail has gone cold and Luka was sure that murderer was a long gone. The part that killed her was the fact she didn't work fast enough. If Detective Kaito would have taken the case it might have turn out different. So the Department considered the case closed…For now.

END OF PART 5

**I check the story traffic the other day and the number of vistors is very high. And not just for the first chapter but all of them haha. Since no one is really reviewing(Thanks for those who did) it makes me wonder if I'm doing ok. So I would be greatful for feedback...even a good job would be enough haha or "it needs works" comment haha. So please review and I'll start work on the next chapter!**


	6. Decisions

**Here's Chapter 6 enjoy!**

Again Rin was on the rich side of town. Haku had sent her a text saying that her order was in. Walking down the street Rin had a lot on her mind at the moment. The other night with Miku was still fresh. She has no idea why it was bugging her so much. Just thinking about Miku made her feel odd in many different ways. The sky look like it was about to rain and Rin didn't have an umbrella. She was coming straight from school still wearing her uniform. School was surprisingly getting easier and more enjoyable. Both reasons being because of Miku. She had a way of making Rin feel wanted, almost like her mother did when she was alive. Rin shook the thought off as she reaches the apartments. She knocks on the door and waits.

The door opens "Hey Rin come in I got your stuff here." Haku said. Rin made her way into the room. Something about Haku was different from the last time. Haku sat down on the couch with the supplies laid out on the coffee table. "I had to get the vest custom made because the others would have been too big for you. It will stop all small arms fire." She says as Rin picks up the vest. It was black with some knife holsters on each side. "The Simtex is pretty easy to work. It's been set up so all you haft to do is put the ignition in and press the trigger." She says.

Rin then know what was different about Haku "Your sober aren't you?" she said.

Haku smiles "Just because I like to drink doesn't mean I'm always drunk haha." She laughs.

Rin gives her haft a smile and packs the supplies in her bag. "Thanks again…" she says heading for the door. But she stops and her thoughts fall on Miku. The feeling of confusion set in, she had to talk to someone about this.

"You alright Rin?" Haku asks.

Rin turns around "Could I ask you something?" she asks.

Haku raised a eyebrow and smiled "Yeah of course what's on your mind kid?" she says. Haku had always wanted to sit down and have a talk with Rin.

Rin walks back to the couch and takes a seat "Well…its about…I don't know how to explain it…" she was already blushing.

"You're in love aren't you?" Haku said.

Rin was shocked _"Me in Love! I thought love was just something in fairy tales and crap like that." _She thought. "I don't know what it is…But it makes me feel…nervous." She said.

"Is it a person that makes you feel that way?" Haku asks getting up. She walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

Rin thinks for a moment and feels its ok to says Miku's name "Yes…She's my only friend Hatsune Miku." She says with a small blush.

Haku sets down two glasses on the table along with a bottle of red wine. "Its not uncommon for you to feel this way. It may not seem like it but you're still a kid. " She says filling both glasses. "Here this will help speak your mind haha." She says handing Rin a glass.

Rin took the glass and stared at it for a moment. _"I guess a little wouldn't hurt…" _she thought.

Five minutes later

Rin was on her third glass of wine and was drunk. Haku was on her second "So this girl makes you feel all hot and bothered right?" Haku asks.

Rin set her glass down "Something like that. I don't know…she makes my heart race and I can't speak right…" she slurs out.

"I'm telling you Rin you're in love!" she says refilling her glass. Rin wants her glass refilled but Haku refused her. "I don't want you passing out here Rin." She says.

Rin leans back against the couch "How do you know! I thought Love was something in…fucking fairy tales and shit like that." She says a bit mad about not getting more wine.

Haku laughs "Believe it or not Rin I was once your age. Love was all that was on my mind. I was a one of those girls who dreamed of true love. I thought I found it to when I got married. Of course that was until he cheated on me. The point is its normal what you're feeling…How do you feel about it?" she asks.

Rin thinks for a moment and thanks to the wine she speaks her mind "I like the way it makes me feel. She makes me feel wanted, the same way my mom did. But it dulls my abilities the more I'm around her. I often drop my guard in public places…and I don't care as long as I'm with her…But this is a problem…its conflicting with my job." She says.

"Maybe it's time for you to give up on that job Rin." Haku said.

This shook Rin to the very core _"What would I do…if I wasn't killing people who deserve to die. What would life be like?" _she thought.

"Rin you did your job in reducing the numbers of rapist and murderers. Plus with all the copycats around you could stop here and disappear into a normal life with this girl. Because one day the law will catch up with you Rin…I know you know this." Haku says setting down her glass.

Rin knew that one day down the line she would screw up. The police would get her and put her to death. But she figured that wouldn't happen anytime soon. All of what Haku said was making sense in Rin's head. The normal life style seems far better then she thought it would be. "I'll make the decision after I destroy the Child slave trade…" Rin says. Deep down Rin already knew her answer; this would be her last mission.

"Are you going to be able to walk home ok Rin?" Haku asked.

Rin stands up and picks up her bag "I'm…fine! I'll make it home…I can do this!" she slurs out walking towards the door. Soon Rin hits the wall, her vision was blurred and everything seems to be moving.

Haku stands up walking to Rin "Can I see you phone?" she asks

Rin reaches in her pocket and gives it to Haku without thinking. Haku looks at the contacts, there was only two numbers. Haku and Miku otherwise the phone was empty. She sends a text message to Miku saying to meet them somewhere near Haku's place. After Haku gives her the phone back and helps Rin to the meeting place.

Miku comes up to the store to see Rin and Haku. When Haku sees Miku she takes her leave before she gets there. Rin sees Miku and she could feel her heart start to race. Miku smiles at Rin's condition "oh Rin you shouldn't make drinking a habit haha!" she says helping Rin.

"I'm sorry…I thought…Wine wasn't as bad as beer." Rin slurs out blushing.

Miku laughs "No Rin Wine has a more alcohol then beer haha! How much did you drink?" she asks continuing down the street.

"I think three glasses worth or maybe four…I don't remember." Rin says.

It didn't take long to reach Rin house. They stand at the door for a second. Then Rin remembered that she had to open the door. She fumbles with the keys a bit but finally opens the door. Miku drags her to Rin's bedroom and lays her down. "You going to be ok Rin?" Miku asks.

Rin looks at Miku "Yeah…I think this is the wine talking…but I think I love you." She says with drunken smile.

Miku has a small blush "You need to get some rest Rin…" she smiles lying next to her.

"I think I love you so much…it scares me…I've never been in love before." Rin says looking at Miku next to her.

Miku pokes the tip of Rin's nose "How about we talk about this when you're sober Rin. Now get some sleep." She says about to get up.

Rin grabs her hand "Please don't go…At least not until I'm asleep." She said almost childish.

Miku smiles "Ok…" she says lying back down.

Rin wasn't sure why she was being so forward to Miku. But she didn't want Miku to leave. At this point Rin didn't care about anything but Miku. Maybe it was the wine but Rin was the happiest she's ever been. She made the choice to live a normal life after her last mission which was in a week. After that she would stop her murders and hopefully be with Miku. If only things were that simple…

END OF PART 6

**Things from here on will get more raw haha. Please Review!**


	7. Operation: Bleeding Heart

**Hello! Heres chapter 7. I tried to take my time with this one. I hope I didnt miss anything. So enjoy and Please Review!**

Deep in the center of the factory district of Tokyo Rin sits in on a lone chair in an empty warehouse. Before her was a long table that had her equipment laid out. She looks at her watch witch read 5:35pm. Standing up she starts to unbutton her shirt and tosses it in her bag. She strips down to nothing but her bra and underwear. She takes the black one piece suit off the table and slips into it. It hugged her skin very close giving Rin curves she thought weren't there. After zipping the suit up she moves to the gloves. The Military tactical gloves had hard plating on the knuckles just in case it came down to hand to hand combat. She puts them on and moves on the Kevlar Vest. It held all her knifes and all the ammo she was carrying. She was carrying eight knifes in total and about 300 rounds of 9mm. The vest was heavy but Rin knew it wouldn't affect her that much. The next was her handgun the US made ASP. It was small and fired a 9mm round it was perfect for Rin. She straps the holster to her right thigh. The last was the PP-2000 this Sub-machine gun fit Rin like a assault Rifle. It was Russian made and could pierce body armor at close range. She picks it up and begins to head for the exit. Before reaching the door she picks up the small back pack the held the Simtex. She stops at the door and sees her reflection in a broken mirror. A smile comes across her face "I look like a badass!" she says putting on her sunglasses.

Meanwhile

"Alright Team Alpha will clear outpost one first. Are SAT snipers will set up shop there. If we screw up here the Operation will fail." Kaito says pointing to a warehouse on the map. It was marked Outpost one. There was Outpost two and Objective one. Objective one was where the high Ranking slave trader would be. Both Outposts would haft to be cleared before hitting the main Objective.

"Sir what kind of firepower are we dealing with here?" One of the Officers asks.

"Mostly small arms fire. Nothing we can't handle. The Snipers will take care of anyone on the roofs. So all we haft to worry about it what's in front of us. Now moving on…Bravo team will take care of Outpost two Officer Megurine will lead Bravo. Once both Outposts are down Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot will head start the assault on the main objective. I'll be leading Alpha and Oversee the Operation." Kaito says.

Each Assault team was made up of ten members. Alpha and Bravo were Assault team one, Charlie through Foxtrot were Assault team two. Team two will be delivered by van onto the Main objective's grounds most likely under fire. Teto Kasane was leading Delta.

"This there any last minute questions? If not lets suit up and move out!" Kaito says.

Luka walks into the armory and puts her Kevlar vest. She takes her headset and puts it on. "Cant believe this is happening." Luka says retying her boots. She grabs her MP5K with a Suppressor attached on. This would be her first time leading a team. She walks into the garage and gets in one of the vans.

Kaito gets in his van with his team he turns on his headset and says "The time is 6:46pm…Operation Bleeding Heart is a go."

The six black vans pull out of the station and head for the Factory district.

The Sun was down and Rin was coming up the Warehouse. She saw the front gate guarded by two men dressed as police. The Main Warehouse had an eight foot wall surround the premises. Rin was planning to get in the same way she did last time. It was through a small sewer drainage gutter. So not wasting any time she heads for the drainage gutter. It was very small and Rin was just the right size to fix through. Sticking to the shadows she finds it and begins to crawl through it. It smells so bad in there that Rin almost threw up haft way through. She finally gets under the wall and is now on the premises. Above her stood a two men armed with some type of assault Rifles Rin couldn't tell it was too dark. She stops moving because there was a Rat in front of her. It looked at her and Rin tried to scare it away with her hand. But it jump at Rin's and started biting her finger.

"What the hell is that?" the man asked the other. They were hearing the rat attacking Rin's finger below their feet.

"It's the Damn rats! This place is clawing with the fucking things." The other says.

The rats teeth were starting to hurt and if she made any kind of noise she would blow her cover. She reaches for a knife because the Rat wasn't letting go. She grabs hold of rat and stabs it and it finally let's go dead. _"Fucking Rats…" _she thought continuing down the gutter. The end was just a couple of feet away when a car drove over her. It stops under her.

"Mr. Takano everything is ready if you could follow me." A man dressed in a business suit said.

That name caused Rin to stop. Kenji Takano was the main target on Rin's list. He was the man in charge of the sex trade in this part of the world and she was right under his car. Rin pulls out a brick of Simtex, after putting the ignition in she lifts up one of the gutter panels. She places the brick on top of the gas tank. _"One down three to go."_

Not too far away

Luka's van came to a stop in an ally "Kaito were in position." She says over the headset.

"_Copy that…Alpha is now moving on to the target." _He replies.

The doors slide open "Anyone from here on is hostile. Bravo moving out." She says as her team hops out the van.

"_Roger that…Be careful out there."_

Luka and her team broke into two lines guns raised as they continued down the alley. Outpost Two was just a head. Luka raises her hand to hold position. Just a head of them a door opened and two guys walk out. They look like they were out for a smoke "Weapons Free…" Luka mutters. She lines her sights up to one guy's head and pulls the trigger. It is followed by another shot and they both drop dead. They continue towards the warehouse. Both of the men were armed and dressed as workers.

"_Alright we've taken Outpost one. SAT Snipers are setting up now to provide support. What the situation on your end Bravo?" _Kaito asks.

"Two hostile down moving into the Warehouse." Luka says as they removed the bodies out of sight.

"_Copy you have four on the cat walks and five below. Snipers are waiting for your go. They will take the ones on the catwalk."_

They stack up on the door to the warehouse. "In position breaching in 3…2…1…GO!" Luka kicks in the door.

The two snipers fired four shots each hitting the armed man in the head.

Luka locks her sights on one guy reaching for his weapon. She puts him down and keeps moving in. Her team easily clears the warehouse without taking any fire. Luka walks up the catwalk to the office overlooking the Main Objective her team following behind. "This is Bravo Outpost two clear!" Luka says.

"_Alright everyone hold position…"_ Kaito says.

Rin was now in the ware high up in the catwalks. In front of her stood a man armed with a high powered Sniper Rifle. She grips the knife more firmly and quickly jumps onto the man's back. Before he could say a word Rin slices his neck open. He fell back on Rin, she then stabbed him until he stopped moving. After pushing him aside Rin stands up and looks down on Mr. Takano. Everything was in position the Simtex would destroy his escape car and cripple his security. Then Rin would kill the man herself. There was three other men on the catwalks that would haft to be dealt with. She took out the trigger for the Simtex and waited for the right moment…

"_Team two begin the assault."_

The three Vans sped up and rounded the street of the Warehouse. The Two SAT Snipers take out the two guards in front of the Main Objective. The Van then at full speed ram through the gate. Charlie quickly clears out of the Van guns blazing. Delta drives to the rear and does the same.

Rin pulls the trigger.

Four explosions go off around the premises. Killing both Guards and Police officers. The simtex were place for max damage.

"What the Fuck is going on!" Kaito yells seeing nothing but the smoke from the explosions.

"_This..Fuck…this is Charlie…my team is down…Everyone is either wounded or dead.."_

"_This Delta lost four in the explosions but were still able to continue with mission!"_

"…_."_

"Echo Respond! Echo you still there?" Kaito is answered with silences. This meant that they were all dead.

"_Foxtrot here! We lost seven in the explosions! The rest are wound including myself! We cannot continue the mission!"_

"Roger that! Alpha and Bravo are moving in to continue the mission! We can't fail we won't get another chance like this!" Kaito runs down the catwalk his team following behind him.

Luka didn't need to be told and was already running across the street to the main Objective.

Rin takes the dead man's sniper Rifle and aims it at Mr. Takano's Body guards. She quickly kills both of them with two well-placed shots. Takano saw Rin and tries to run but she fires a shot that hits him straight in the right knee. He drops to the ground, Rin then takes cover as she takes fire from cross the catwalk. She raises the Rifle and returns fire. They exchange fire for a couple of seconds with Rin hits him in the chest. One guy armed with a shotgun round the corner. Rin grabs a knife and throws it, it stick the man in the neck. He fall to the ground straying blood everywhere. Rin fires the Rifle at the last guy hitting him the back. After that the room was empty except for Rin and Takano. Rin makes her way down the Catwalk to the ground floor. She drops the Sniper Rifle on the ground and pulls out her ASP Handgun. Takano turns to Rin "You think you you're going to get away with this you fucking ah!" he is cut off by two bullets hitting both his shoulders. He is now lying flat on his back bleeding a pool of blood.

Rin kneels next to him and pulls out a Knife "I think were both short on time so I'll make this quick…" she stops as she feels a gun at the back of her head.

"Drop the fucking gun! Your under arrest!" Teto pulls the hammer back on her handgun.

Rin drops her ASP and before it hits the ground she spins around and in one motion she knocks the Teto's gun away from her head. A shot goes off just missing Rin's head. Rin swings the knife at Teto but it only leaves a small scratch on her neck. Teto raise her gun again but Rin kicks it away this time knocking it out of her hand.

Rin reaches for her PP-2000 and fires. Teto side step and throws a kick at the Rin's hands. The gun is knock out of Rin's hands. She faces Teto and is punched so hard that it sends her flying a couple feet.

"I can't believe a fucking kid is responsible for the death of so many people. You fucking bitch got most of my team killed!" Teto yells walking toward Rin who is in a daze. Her ASP was right next to her she grabs and puts in back of her pants. Teto didn't seem to notice.

"I don't kill cops…Its just bad timing…to bad I haft to kill you now." Rin says standing back up.

"I like to see you try." Teto says.

Rin takes out a knife and charges. Teto tries to punch her but Rin ducks under it. She slices open Teto's right thigh then kicks her knee out so Teto was force to her kneel. Rin pulls out her ASP and points it straight at Teto's forehead. Her finger is twitching at the trigger. Something didn't feel right about this, she wasn't a cop killer. But this cop saw her face she had no choice. "No loose ends…" with that Rin pulls the trigger sending Teto's brains across the floor.

Rin quickly wraps her face with a jacket knowing there were more cops around. She turns back to Takano and quickly pulls the trigger. Putting a bullet it his head.

Just then one of the side doors was kick it. "Clear the area!" Luka yells.

Rin at that moment make a run for the door across the warehouse. Luka see's the small girl running with a gun in her hand. "Stop her!" she yells. Some of the team fire shots at her but miss. Several officers go after her.

"Megurine you're going to want to see this…" one her team members says.

Luka walks up to see Teto lying on the floor with a bullet hole in her head and a pool of blood around her. She keels down beside her body "Shit…Call it in were done here." She says.

Operation Bleeding Heart was considered a complete success to the public eye. But it came at a high cost. 37 seven police officers lost their lives including Kasane Teto.

Several days later

Rin was looking in the mirror at the realization it was all over. Her career as a killer was over. The only thing now was to confess to Miku about her feelings. Rin was convinced that Miku felt the same way about her. Because the night she was drunk Miku stayed the whole night with her. Rin couldn't recall telling Miku about her love for her. Miku didn't say anything the following day not sure if Rin really meant what she said. Rin fixed her hair a bit and covers her black eye she got from Teto the best she could with makeup. It was the first time she had worn makeup. She wore the skirt that she got with Miku the day they went to the mall. It was a bit too short for her personal liking but she wanted to look good for this.

Rin was opened her front door and took the longest walk of her life. Even thought it was just across the street. Her heart was racing and the world seems to go silent. Thirty second seems like thirty minutes. But she finally makes it to the front door and stands there for a moment. Taking a deep breath she rings the doorbell.

The door opens "Hey Rin…not that I'm complaining but why are you so dressed up?" Miku asks letting Rin in.

Rin sits on the couch next to Miku "I need to really tell you something Miku…" she says starting to sweat.

"Ok…" Miku could already tell what this was about.

"I…I love you."

END OF PART 7

**Hope you enjoyed that! I hope to update soon. Until then Please Review!**


	8. Betrayal

**Holy Crap! Its been a long time since I've ever written. Its because I got a job haha! So it's hard to find any time at all. Well anyways I hope to get back on the ball! So here you go! Please Review and sorry for any errors I kind of did this fast.**

Out of all the things Rin has done. This was either the best or stupidest thing she ever done. She was very red and waiting for some kind of response. Miku was just as red and she just sat there waiting for something to happen. _"Oh my god…what did I just do? She doesn't feel the same way!" _Rin thought starting to panic. "Miku I…It's just these feelings are so new to me. I've never felt this way about anyone. Please don't be mad! I…" Rin was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. At first Rin felt uncomfortable, normally someone who got this close to her would end up dead. Her heart was racing and she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. After a couple seconds Rin was running out of air. She breaks the kiss and grasp for air.

Miku smiles resting her forehead on Rin's "You don't haft to say anymore Rin. I love you to." She says looking into Rin's eyes. Rin looked into Miku's eyes and smiled. Feeling something she never felt before. For once she was happy. This time Rin felt a little bold and kissed Miku this time. She soon felt Miku scoot closer and places a hand on her waist. The kiss became more passionate as Miku tongue eases its way into Rin's mouth. Rin moans in protest but soon gives in. For some reason Rin was forgetting to breath so she broke the kiss and gasp for air. Miku laughs "Relax Rin…" she says holding Rin's face.

Rin then took Miku and continued the kiss. She couldn't explain why she was feeling this. Rin wanted Miku. Not her just a kiss either "I want you…" Rin mutters turning very red.

"What was that Rin?" Miku asks teasingly.

"I want you Miku." Rin said louder.

"That's what I thought you said." Miku smiles before locking lips with Rin. Miku's hand slowly begins to lift Rin's shirt. With no resistance Rin's shirt was tossed aside. Rin's heart was jumping out of her chest. She couldn't believe how far things were going. But something inside her was wanting more and more. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Miku was broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. Rin thought her head was going to explode. She was moaning and shaking as she feels Miku's tongue on her neck. Miku reaches behind Rin's back and unhooks her bra.

Rin backs away and covers her breast she is so embarrassment. She never been seen naked before. Miku smiles a scoops over to Rin "Don't be shy Rin…" she says putting a hand on her naked shoulder. Rin jumps a bit at the touch.

"Kiss me…" Miku says. Rin doesn't need to be told twice again they lock lips in a passionate kiss. Miku's hands slowly trace down Rin's arm to her waist. Then it slips under both her skirt and panties. Rin yelps as Miku touches her most private part. Miku breaks the kiss and moves next to Rin's ear "You're really wet." She whispers licking her ear.

Rin shakes trying to hold back a moan "D-Don't say that!" she hiding her face in Miku's neck.

"I want to hear you Rin." Miku says moving her mouth down to one of her nipples. She gently licks it eyes looking up at Rin. Rin is force to moan, the pleasure was a bit overwhelming. She had never done anything like this in her life. Rin felt the pleasure start to build up as Miku worked her fingers and her tongue. Her moans become louder and uncontrollable.

"M-Miku! St-Stop! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhh!" Rin at one moment felt a wave a pleasure hit her like freight train. The pleasure caused her to scream out in ecstasy. Rin squirts into Miku's hand. After words Rin feels drain of all energy.

Miku moves up to Rin's lips and gives her a light kiss "I love you Rin." She smiles.

Rin smiles back sweating and out of breath. She wanted more but was too drained to do anything. Miku wraps her arms around her and Rin falls asleep.

Meanwhile

Kaito sat at his desk looking over the footage from the cameras at the warehouse. Lot of them weren't working due to rats and bad wiring. But even the ones that were working the lens were damage to the point that it only showed blurred images. The little girl who killed Kasane was on the footage but he only could make out her figure. Kaito was convinced that the girl known as justice.

Luka walks up with his and her coffee "Detective I know it was her! She's branching out to criminal organizations. And she's not afraid from killing cops! We need to reopen that flowing waters High school case." She says setting down the cup.

Kaito takes the cup "I think your right. Call the school again and…"

"Bam!"

The force of the explosion sends Luka flying. Kaito is thrown over his desk near the ground. Glass dug its way into Luka's arms. Everything then went black. Luka could hear someone yelling and gunshots. It was automatic gun fire.

"Luka! Luka get up!"

The words echoed in her ear. She then felt someone touch her face "Get up!" Luka opens her eyes to see their office on fire. Kaito was in front of her with his handgun out. He face had a gash on his left cheek. The sound of gunfire is the only thing filling the air. "Luka we need to get out!" Kaito yells just as a few bullets hit next to them.

Luka snaps out of it "What the fuck going on!" she yells pulling out her handgun.

"I don't know!" he yells back.

Just then a few police officers come in. They were armed with shotguns and SMG's "Detective! Someone is attacking the station! Three man in some kind of suits and there carrying LMG's! Are guns aren't doing shit to them!" he yells.

"What the fuck! We need to get out! Did anyone call for back up?" Kaito asks.

No says anything. "Detective we can't lose the station! We need to push them back until someone comes!" one of the officers yells.

Kaito then realized that he was right. The station held to much information to lose. "Alright…come on!" he yells running to the hall.

They made their way to the front. The gunfire becomes more intense as they got closer. Outside the three heavily armored men were unloading into the station. Kaito and Luka takes cover on each side of the main entrance. The others pick a window and begin returning fire.

Luka peeks around the corner and fires at one of the man. The bullets hit the suit and almost nothing. The shotgun slugs only seem to push them a little. After a while Luka then notices something _"Why aren't they pushing forward? They could kill us all if they came in!" _She thought.

Just then the shooting stops and they see the three men hope back into the van. Then speed off down the street.

Luka was breathing hard and her ears ringing. But she soon hears the sounds of screaming and yells of pain. It was the evening and there were some citizens at the station. "Fuck…it's those slave traders. They must be really pissed out to do something like this." Kaito says.

"What are we going to do Detective?" Luka asks as they both run back in to help.

"SAT is going to get involve and we will response with the same force. I have the feeling we weren't the only station hit." Kaito said. They come up on to the body of the station chief. There was a bullet hole at the temple of his head. "Shit…that leaves me in charge." He says turning away for a second.

"Promote me Kaito…if you do I can track down Justice while you worry about the slave traders. I wouldn't screw this up!" Luka says.

Kaito nods "Alright…I'm promoting you to Detective…You now have the choices in which case you take. Get moving I'll get things done here." He says running over to another body.

Luka stood there for a moment. She had get moving before the trail went cold. This was her second chance at this case. She couldn't fail this time…

Elsewhere

Rin slowly woke up on the couch of Miku's house. She felt drain still but was none the less happy. That Miku felt the same way as she did. She stood up and took her shirt to the bathroom. Looks into the mirror and puts on her shirt. "Where's Miku?" she asks. The house was too quite…something wasn't right.

Bam!

Just then the bathroom door was kicks in. A man armed with a shotgun storms in. Rin's flexes kick in. she pulls the rug from under the man. He falls to the ground and fires a round into the ceiling. Rin jumps on the man and punches his neck. Rin reaches for the man's eyes and pushes her thumbs into them. The man screams in agony as his eye pop in. He struggles and screams as Rin pushes her thumbs farther in. After a couple seconds the man goes still and stops breathing. Rin takes the shotgun and blows off the man's head just in case. "Miku! Miku!" Rin yells running into the living room. But just as she enters the living room something slams her into the wall. It felt like something just rip through her hip. The pain was overwhelming. Rin touches her hip side and cries in pain. Her hip was a bloody mess it had taken a 22g shotgun. "Shit…" she mutters sitting herself up against the wall. What she saw in front of her made her heart stop. Miku was tied up and mouth gagged. Two men armed with shotgun stand at the door.

"You know Rin I have a lot to thank you for." The voice sends a chill down Rin's spine. She knew that voice. Just then her eyes fell on a woman with long grey hair holding a shotgun. It was Haku, she hands the shotgun to one of the men "I always had complete faith in your abilities Rin. You're the perfect killer, the best assassin…"she says kneeling at Rin's side.

Rin couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't understand why it was Haku. The only person hope supported her, the person who help her. "What? Why? Why are you doing this?" Rin makes out starting to cough out blood.

Haku pulls out a cigarette and lights it. She blows the smoke in Rin's face "Don't take this personal Rin. It's just business. Because of you Rin I was able to take over the child sex slave trade. Mr. Kenji Takano has always been a torn at my side. He didn't know how to run this business. You see I have plans to exspand the business. Before you I was almost out of the business. But after you killed my husbed I took intrest in you. You weren't supposed to survive that little operation of yours. If it wasn't for the police I would have had you killed. " She smiles lifting Rin's chin up.

"You fucking bitch…I… I trusted you!" Rin yells spitting in her face.

Haku wipes the spit off her cheek "Anyone else would finish the job right now. But because of are past relationship I'm going to just leave you here." She says walking to the house phone. "I haft to say it's been a good run Miss Kagamine. You've really done the world a favor. I'm sure all your fans will want a face to go with your reputation." She dials the number to the police and sets the phone down. One of the men walks up to rin and drops her knifes and her handgun near her. "We made a little trip to your house and thought you might want your stuff. You know for the cameras." Haku says walking towards the door. One of the men grabs Miku "Oh yeah don't worry about your little Miku here. We'll be sure to take good care of her. Sent us a post card when you get the chance." She says stepping out the house.

"Miku I'll come for you! I'm going to kill them all!" Rin yells coughing up more blood. Her vision was starting to blur. Rin could hear someone on the phone. Rin needed help now "Help! Please…" she calls to the phone. But the more she talked the more blood she coughs up. The blood soon turns into a pool and Rin wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hello anyone in here?" someone calls from the front door. Rin looks up to see a tall woman with pink hair. Her eyes fall on Rin "Dispatch send paramedics now!" Luka rushes over to Rin. "Don't worry kid you're going to be ok." She says looking at the wound. Luka knew that it was bad. Rin vision was starting to darken. Luka looks to her side and sees Rin's knifes and gun. "What the hell? This is the same knifes founded at the factory. Could it be?" Luka looks at Rin. She was sweating and her wound was still leaking blood. Luka then sees a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Hatsune Miku. She then knew at that moment that this was Justice. "Holy shit…you're her! Your justice!" Luka says.

Rin looks at Luka "Yeah…it's me." She says trying to stay awake. At this point she would do anything to stay alive. If she was dead there would be no chance to save Miku.

Luka needed her alive "Hey come on! Stay with me!" she said as she shook her shoulders. But Rin was losing a lot of blood. It took a couple more minutes but the paramedics arrived. They rushed Rin to the hospital but Luka stayed behind. Luka was getting the feeling that Rin was set up. She saw the wall were Rin was leaning against, it was covered in blood. But there was also a hole where the shotgun slug hit. She could smell that someone was smoking. All of Luka police skills kick in. There was something else in the air…a musk scent. Suggesting there was some kind of sexual activities going on. Luka did remember that Miku said that Rin was her friend. Maybe there was something more going on? Luka made her way down the hall to find the bathroom door kick in. There was a pool of blood and other human remains, along with two shotgun shells. "Where's Hatsune?" she mutters walking back into the living room. Luka then thought that since the police station was attacked by the traders then so was Rin. They must of took Hatsune as leverage to keep Rin away. Which beg the question "Did she know anyone in the slave trader? Was she evolved with them at all?" Luka was now outside walking to her car. Luka grabbed Rin's knife set and handgun. She threw it in her car just before some reporters got there. Luka could tell that there was something bigger going on here. She wanted to have a word with Rin and get the full story before arresting her.

END OF PART 8

**Hopefully to update sooner then last time. Please review!**


End file.
